Web content continues to grow and evolve in complexity and implementational diversity. Further, computing devices which access web content also continue to proliferate, creating diversity in device capabilities such as processing power and display attributes. For example, smartphones may be capable of rendering web content on a display that is much smaller than the display of a tablet. To effectively communicate with consumers that utilize various devices with vastly different capabilities, it is advantageous to tailor web content to the capabilities of various devices. Without such modifications, browser applications on many devices are required to display web content in a format that may not be desired by the web content authors.